


ナツ の 勝利 - Natsu No Shouri - Natsu's Victory

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu claims victory over Gray...in more ways than one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ナツ の 勝利 - Natsu No Shouri - Natsu's Victory

**Author's Note:**

> _This drabble challenge was from Moonlessnight1991. Off the top of my head, write a hot scene between Natsu (seme) and Gray (uke) on a beach just after a fight. This was my very random and rough response, written in under 10 minutes._

Natsu gazed down, panting and sore from that last hit. At least he knocked Gray back. Now his rival was under him, pain in his face, lips drawn back with his pearly teeth clenched. Natsu smirked, ready for some smug declaration of victory, when he paused and looked again...really looked.

Gray let out a sigh of exhaustion, then licked his chapped lips, smearing away a little blood from a split Natsu's punch had caused. Natsu's eyes followed the movement of that red muscle and looked at the shiny layer of saliva it left behind. His nose could smell Gray's breath puffing out into his face and the whiff of blood from the cut that was swelling up already. The moistness on those puffy lips heightened the aroma. He felt the gentle rise and fall of Gray's body upon each breath. Suddenly Natsu liked the feel, the coolness compared to his own fiery body, the soft skin contrasting against the grainy beach sand beneath them, and how their bodies seemed to line up naturally. Natsu shifted his hips just a little, and to his horror he discovered that he had hardened up.

But when? It hadn't been just now or he would have felt the rush to his groin.

No, he realized that such a reaction of excitement happened upon every battle. He had lost track of how many times he had a fight with someone and then had to slip away to work off the arousal it gave him. Happy even had a cute name for it: Natsu's Post-battle Alone-time.

The dragon slayer's shifting movement alerted Gray to the issue as well. The ice wizard's gapping mouth closed suddenly. His panting stopped sharp. Blue eyes of confusion met pale green ones of private terror. Natsu had only recently noticed that he felt "different" about Gray now than how he felt before the two were forced onto the same team. He had not yet put his finger on what that "different" thing was, not until this very moment, and he dreaded what Gray might think. If Gray mocked him, he'd lose his cool and probably pummel the ice wizard...and suddenly, Natsu really didn't want to hit Gray anymore.

He wanted to do something else, something that troubled his mind yet made the tightness in his pants more unbearable. Burning away all worries, he decided to do what he did best: stop thinking and just act. At least if Gray didn't like it, he would punch Natsu and their fight could continue as usual. If he _did_ like it...well...they could figure that part out when they got there.

Fast, like a raptor swooping in to attack a snowfox, Natsu dived down and kissed Gray hard enough to make the raven-haired boy instantly moan from the pain to his busted lip. Natsu knew what Gray's opinion of the kiss was when his arousal felt something rise to meet it. It made him smile privately. Slowly, Natsu slid his hips, rubbing his hard length along that reluctant erection, ignoring the moans of protest that only half-heartedly hummed in the ice wizard's throat.

Finally he leaned up, pressing his lower body tighter against the ice wizard, and gazed down at Gray.

"I win," Natsu declared, and he broke into a wide, mischievous grin.


End file.
